


The Eternal Void

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [35]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Coma, Drabble, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Mentions Spike and Harmony, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia's coma left a hole in Angel's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "lacuna (n., def. a blank space, a missing part)" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

Cordelia's coma left a hole in Angel's life.

He could only partially fill it with Harmony, the perky secretary who put weird stuff in his blood, and Spike, who supplied banter and occasional companionship.

But neither one of them were Cordelia.

The void she left was temporarily removed when she awoke. Angel hugged her just a little too tight, grateful that she was alive and real.

But it was all an illusion. Angel turns to see Cordelia standing where he had left her to go answer the phone, but the space she occupied is empty.

Angel's heart feels empty too.


End file.
